Not what it seems ch 1 3
by imitation L
Summary: yep you guessed it! a kenmi..aww..don't we just all adore that? R+R
1. Default Chapter

Not what it seems -one-  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in anyway. Although I would like to copyright Kenmi! HA! ok ok! + right now. ken and mimi is the same age.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Mimi!" A blonde teenage boy brushed his hair out of his face. His hands were on the steering wheel of his brand new sports car.  
  
She turned around, waving georgeous pink hair.   
  
"Okay! I'll be right there!" She called back.  
  
I watched her as she raced to the silver sports car. She got in, slammed the door. And the car was off at a blink of an eye.  
  
Popular girls...  
  
The school divides into several groups of people....the popular and the not so popular. And as you can see. I belong to the un-popular one.   
  
But, seriously, even if you offer me to be on the other side. I wouldn't want to. Every one of them is rich, drives expensive cars, lives in big mansions, and probably just have whatever they want. That life does sound tempting, it also does have its dark sides. They drink, they smoke, they do drugs, they go to raves. But most of all, they don't respect anyone that's not at their level.   
  
I smirk with disgrace. Most of the kids do get pushed around a LOT..but, I just hide in the library. Where I belong..  
  
- - - - - - - -to be continued 


	2. affection?

Not what it seems -two-  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
Disclaimer: ..err..yeah just read, and glad to b back ^_^  
  
---------------------  
Another day, another week....life is just so georgeous isn't it? Don't get excited, i was being sarcastic. So, I'm on my way to school. Today is Wedesday, and I have a big exam in Chemistry today. I studied, that's for sure. I smiled to myself, probably gonna ace this one too.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a loud noise, engines..yep..the silver car sped past me..making the wind rush through my hair.   
  
I stood still, that Mimi girl again, she stepped out of the car and headed off to school. There is always a smile on her face.   
  
A bunch of girls rushed towards Mimi, they're all giggling and laughing. I wonder what's up? Not that I really care..  
  
I walked toward school, like I said, another day, another week.  
  
---_  
  
My chin hit the desk as soon as the desk is over, whatever was on that test must have been cursed. That was the hardest test I have ever had. And I am the best student in the class, everyone else must have failed then. Maybe I have as well.   
  
I picked up my books, and walked toward the door. Suddently, Kyo Sensei stopped me.  
  
"Ken.." ( I forgot Ken's jap name =p)  
  
"Hai, Sensei!"   
  
"Can you do me a favour?"  
  
I looked doubtly on the ground. "I suppose...What is it?"  
  
"Can you maybe tutor one of the students? Mimi..she's doing very bad in chemistry. But we can't lose her as a student. Her father is one of the biggest contributors to the school."  
  
My face turned pale. ME? Tutor her? "I don't think so sir."   
  
"Oh..well..please just consider it."  
  
"I will sir."  
  
"Thank you, please give me a reply by tomorrow."  
  
"Of course."  
  
I rushed out of the class, breathing heavily. Why am I so scared? She is just another popular girl. The most popular, the riches of them all. She probably won't want my help anyway. I'll just offer it to Kyo Sensei..he is really nice to me.  
  
I went by my locker to pick up my lunch and drop off my books. I guess I'll be heading toward the school's back garden. No one ever goes there...  
  
I slowly walked through the wide hallways, suddenly, Mimi was on the other side of the hallway, walking with some guy. She smiled and winked. At me? I turned around, no one was behind me.   
My face turned red, i can feel my ears growing hot. Why am I so embrassed? She's just another human being on this planet we call earth..  
  
---------?_?  
  
"So, Ken, will you do it then?" We're once again at the tutor conversation again.  
  
"Yes, I would." I kept looking at the floor.  
  
"Great then, I'll inform Mimi right away." He picked up a phone and dailed some numbers. In no time, Mimi appeared at the door.  
  
"Thanks so much for finding me a tutor. Kyo Sensei." she smiled sweetly, and pushed her hair aside.  
  
"No problem. Meet Ken..er..Ken" He stuttered, WHAT? he can't even remember my last name.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Her hand was as soft as silk, we shook hands. And I disappeared.  
  
------^_^  
  
That day, I went straight home after school, not going to the library to check out a few extra books. I still don't understand why..I am so embrassed around her, why do I constantly blush? Why do I stutter around her? Although I haven't said anything yet.I feel like I am going to melt. ...   
  
she's just another human being on this planet we call earth...isn't she?  
  
-----End chapter 2 


	3. chemistry!

Not what it seems..3  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
A/N: currently..very hungry @_@  
  
------ -_-''  
  
I rolled around in bed, it's only 5 o'clock. There's at least two and a half hours before I have to get up for school. Why am I so nervous? I've helped a lot of students with homework before. Yep, you guessed it, today is the first day of my official tutoring with Mimi. She seems..nice..right?  
  
------_  
  
-bllliiiingggg-   
  
My clock woke me up, I was so surprised that I actually could have went to sleep. It seemed like forever. It seemed like, I'd never fall asleep again. But, I did. And I have to go to school.   
  
Grabbing any random shirt out of the closet and ran to school.  
  
------@_@  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimase!"   
  
"Ohayou." I replied.  
  
Who was that girl? I think I've seen her before, but, never has she spoke to me.  
  
"Ohayou!" A girl with bright orange hair greeted me. Who was that? I don't think I know her either.  
  
I stood in the middle of the hall way with astonishment and confusement. Nani? I spoke to myself.   
I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. A strand of pink hair followed it, it was Mimi.  
  
"Ohayou!" She said happily.  
  
"Oha." I turned around. Blushing slightly, hopefully it's not too visible.   
  
"Thank you so much for volunteering. I need a lot of help, my dad is very strict on these things."  
  
"Hai.." I looked down on the floor. I slowly rose my eyes, she winked at me and ran down the hall way.  
  
I am surprised, maybe tutoring won't be so bad.   
  
----------- -_-  
  
Last class is History, i always hate history. So many complicated dates to remember, and I really don't think it's that useful other then impressing friends. But, since I have no friends. There is no use for history, is there?   
  
I took a deep breath. It's time for me to tutor Mimi.   
  
As I have expected, I was the first to arrive, I sat down quietly in the library table and waited for her. Fortunately, she arrived very soon.  
  
"Gomen ne! Ken-kun." Mimi rushed in and sat down.  
  
"It's okay." I smiled at her, and opened the text books.  
  
"Alright, we'll cover balancing equations today. Or, are you already familar with it?" I pointed to the book.   
  
She paused, looking like a lost little girl. "What's wrong?" I spoke.   
  
"I think we'll have to start from the beginning." She flipped to page one. Basics of chemistry.   
  
"You haven't learned the peroidic table yet?" She shook her head, but suddenly bursted into a smile.  
  
"Then can we start please? I really would like to be able to understand...this..stuff." She got out a notebook and pens.  
  
"Alright, let's begin." I grinned at her. She smiled back. For some odd reason, I felt warm and happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
WHY? Isn't she just another human being? I question myself, over and over.  
  
============  
Bad chapter..sorry  
  
mind not on fic todai..sorry!  
  
Lain 


End file.
